


Pretty boys, pixie sticks..what? no plot?

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn, pixie stix, pretty boys .... plot? where?.... nope cant see one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boys, pixie sticks..what? no plot?

So this [](http://pics.livejournal.com/winchesterxgirl/pic/002sa657/) is what pixie stix look like and [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pixy_Stix) is what they are for those who may not have them where they live ....

Title:Pretty boys, pixie sticks..what? no plot?  
Author: [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/profile)[**evenindeath**](http://evenindeath.livejournal.com/)  
Paring:J2  
Rating:NC17  
Summary: porn, pixie stix, pretty boys .... plot? where?.... nope cant see one...  
A/N: This just resulted out of a cracky mood we both seemed to be in...it's not the next great story that will shake fandom, it was written over a conversation on IM... just a little escapism... and candy ... and boys ...

Jared just loves it when Jensen licks the pixie sticks off him. He loves Jensen’s tongue slowly moving up his stomach, picking up each grain of the sugary substance.

Looking up from where he is plastered along Jared’s side Jensen grins as his tongue licks up another stripe of sweet powdered candy.

Jared tangles his fingers in Jensen's hair, his sticky, sugar covered fingers gel Jensen's hair at odd angles, and then pulls him up, so they are face to face. They're breathing heavily, though either has yet to notice. Jared moves forward capturing Jensen in a slow, sweet kiss, full of tongue and teeth and everything that makes moments like this heaven.

Their eyes lock and Jared grins as he sprinkles the sugary powder out of the straw, down along Jensen’s neck and across his back. He draws patterns slowly in the powder, moving forward to bite at Jensen's jaw.

"Mmm," Jared practically purrs as he tastes the skin on Jensen's neck. "My favorite way to eat candy.” He brushes it away off the pillow and offers the straw to Jensen. “Want you to pour it all over me Jensen; want to feel you, as you lick it off my skin."

“Like you and my freckles, huh Jay? You think you got them all now?” Jensen says with a grin as Jared nips again at his throat, his sharp teeth lightly grazing his skin

"Just... shut and up get licking" Jared breathes into his neck.

"In a rush, are we?"

"Always."

A smile spreads across Jensen’s face as he takes the straw from Jared and sits up, ensuring he takes the opportunity to grind his pelvis hard into Jared, feeling him become harder under him. He slowly drags the sealed end of the straw from Jared's navel up to just breastbone, running it over each of his nipples. He then draws a line of sugar over his heart.

"Awww, you love me," Jared grins teasingly.

Jensen just nods, letting his actions speak louder than words ever could. He knows that much more of this and not only is he going to be like an Jared on a sugar high for days but the combination of sugar, coloring and Jared’s body has him out of his mind. It might even become permanent. He draws another line leading from Jared’s nipples down to the soft line of hair that leads to the hard cock that’s curving up against his body. Jensen moans as he watches the pixie stick empty around Jared's shaft.

"Seriously, I understand you wanna sit back and appreciate the view, 'cause you know... what a view. But really. Just hurry the fuck up already" Jared says dropping his head back, his heart racing

"You talk to too much" Jensen mutters as he bites into Jared's pec, sucking up the sugar. He hears Jared let out a heavy breath and lifts his head to lick the candy coating his lips, and then moves along the line, his tongue dancing over Jared's skin.

Times like these, when Jared is at his mercy, when his body speaks more than his mouth, are the times that Jensen loves best. The control over the stunning man beneath him is what Jensen craves. Each buck of his hips and each moan Jared utters are because of him.

"Now shut up," Jensen groans and bites down on the taut skin over Jared’s abs. He reaches down and swirls his fingers in the grains of powdered candy around Jared’s cock and closes his fingers around the hard flesh. Jensen slides his hand up and down jacking Jared gently before swiping his thumb covered in pixie stick over the slit.

Jared gasps, clawing at the bed; back arching, he wants more, just... more. Jensen watches in fascination as Jared loses what is left of his control, no matter how many times he sees it; it’s always new, and always so fucking hot. He does it again and Jared starts to squirm, the heels of his feet digging into the mattress, his hips thrusting harder.

"Jen, please…please." Jared isn’t above begging to get what he wants, and right now he wants Jensen. Wants Jensen’s mouth on his cock. Jensen moans, his eyes glazed with lust as he watches Jared writhing on the bed.  
Jensen closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them. He has the control here, he just needs to exercise it. Jensen puts his hands on Jared hips, digging thumbs into muscle, and takes his time licking up every stray sugar crystal. As he moves lower he makes sure he drags his teeth over Jared’s skin. Jared is fighting his grasp, trying to get more friction. Jensen’s sure he's going to have bruises later on, but as it is, it’s almost amusing seeing him so helpless.

Jensen's grip tightens on Jared's cock as he slides his lips down over the head. His mouth hot and warm as Jared thrusts up, pushing himself further down Jensen's throat. He growls soft and low, wanting Jared to stay down but the vibrations cause him to whimper as he tries to control his thrusts. Jensen's grip tightens at the base of Jared’s cock, holding off his orgasm as Jensen rolls Jared’s balls in his hand.

Jared puts a hand around the back of Jensen's head, for something to ground him as he bucks his hips up yet again, breaking free of Jensen's relaxed grip on his hips. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he muffles a cry, coming hot and heavy, finally feeling some relief. Jensen swallows rapidly as Jared comes down his throat, then wipes away a small trickle that’s escaped at the corner of his mouth.

He smirks at Jared lying there, all fucked out and covered in sugary candy trails, knowing he’s the cause. Feeling the bed dip beneath him Jared opens his eyes to see Jensen walk into the bathroom.

“You coming Jay?” he waits a beat and grins “Ohh that’s right you just did… well then, think it’s my turn now don’t you?”

“Oh you have no idea what I have in store for you.”Jared grins as he peels himself off the candy covered sheets. He follows Jensen into the shower."No idea at all. But thats ok, I have it all planned out."  



End file.
